Taylor Fearbrave in Alice: Madness Returns
by dindagangleader14
Summary: Taylor and Tess are going to the first world of the Nightmare Files adventure, will Taylor be able to help Alice, and find out the motive's of Angus Bumby, and why he is using Ms. Decibel, read to find out. Rated T, though the game is rated M, I don't curse, so that's why.
1. Alice's World

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, I do not own any characters from different franchises especially from American McGee's Alice.

Taylor's Narration in her POV

Bentley was preparing something, when Taylor went to him to and ask for help.

 _Bentley was getting the Dark Diamond to be connected to the first map, as he said he made it so that the map will be a portal, but before I can let him continue, I needed some info about the enemies I am facing, he agrees, and went to his computer, and looked up my main target, who I think is the first member of the Nightmare Eight._

Bentley looked up the man on his computer, Doctor Bumby, and shows his picture.

 _The man's name is Doctor Angus Bumby. According to his profile, he was an undergraduate during his younger years at Oxford University, and was tutored by Dean Arthur Liddell in the Liddell residence, but during that, he had feelings to the Dean's eldest daughter, Elizabeth. However, she did not show interest, though he believed she was teasing._

Bumby is shown being tutored by a man, showing feelings to a girl, but the girl ignored him, while Bumby didn't feel rejected.

 _After an incident in a restroom at the London Waterloo station, in which he stalked Elizabeth, but she threatened her, he had enough, and assaulted her, killed her, and set her family's home on fire, clearing the evidence, but not all of it, the only thing he didn't count on was Elizabeth's younger sister, Alice surviving the fire, but due to the fire, she had gone insane, and was sent to a place called, Rutledge Asylum._

Bumby stalking the girl, but then being angry, attacked, and setting the place on fire, but didn't know a girl survived, but scenes rolled until she was in an insane asylum.

 _Which she stayed for ten years, but we do not know why he wants Ms. Decibel, or her abilities, but Bentley then show me her background._

Bentley then made the computer stop showing Bumby, and then showed Ms. Decibel.

 _This elephant was born into a wealthy British family. As a child, she loved playing classical music._

The scene shows an elephant girl playing a trumpet at a recital, but was playing badly, and everyone was not happy, but someone threw at the girl a tomato, and everyone was booing at her.

 _However, her flaw was lack of musical talent, and a short temper, and those make her, during a particular recital, throw not only another temper tantrum, but her trumpet, which fell down, and got lodged in her trunk._

The girl was getting angry, and exploded, throwing the trumpet in the, and when it fell down it landed in her trunk, she then blew her trunk, and strange waves came out, and everyone's face went from angry, to happy, and applauding her, and she then got an idea.

 _Due that incident, she couldn't play music normal, as the combination of the trumpet and her trunk blasted hypnotic notes, and with them showing she can use this power to control people's minds, a new criminal was born, she then made innocent people to commit crimes for her by hypnotizing them._

Ms. Decibel was soon shown using her powers making three people rob a bank, making her happy. Bentley soon took Ms. Decibel's profile off, and showed some pics.

 _Bentley soon showed me that Ms. Decibel was used for the time changing scandal that was a plot by that Le Paradox guy he told me about, placing her in Ancient Arabia, to use her hypnotic powers to forge documents of royalty with the help of three members of a gang by Sly's ancestor, Salim al-Kupar, but also wanted a relationship with him, but he used that relationship to motivate her with the forgeries, which he already got, and Salim's cane, in the end she was defeated and arrested._

The pics show Ms. Decibel hypnotizing thieves, her with Le Paradox, but soon her behind bars.

 _According to Bentley, in prison, she decided to turn her life around, having the trumpet removed, and enrolling in anger management class, she began teaching music to inmates, despite still not having any talent, due to her good behavior, she was eligible for an early parole in a few weeks, when she vanished in prison._

A pic showed up of her teaching music lessons to inmates, much to their dismay. Another pic showed her prison cell empty.

 _Judging by what I saw and heard in that vision from that shadow, she was being forced to use her hypnotizing powers against her will. So I must stop Bumby, and save Ms. Decibel, for with now the portal finally ready, Tess and I were too, as I ran to the portal, and began my adventure in the first world, 1875, London, England, during the Victorian Era._

Taylor saw Bentley finishing the portal, and the first map disappeared, replaced by a big hole. Taylor soon grabbed her staff, Tess jumped on her shoulder, Taylor soon ran, and jumped straight into the first portal.

 **Taylor Fearbrave**

 **in**

 **ALICE: MADNESS RETURNS**


	2. London Part 1

Disclaimer, I Do not own, Bentley, Tess, Qwark, Carmelita, or characters from American McGee's Alice, or its sequel.

Somewhere in London, in an alleyway, at first there was nothing until a big hole appeared, and from it, Taylor and Tess jumped out, and then it disappeared. Taylor looked at a window, and saw she and Tess were wearing different clothes, Taylor was wearing a dress a bit similar to Alice, but it was black, while Tess was wearing same thing, only smaller and was white.

Taylor put down her goggles, and said, "Bentley, what's going on with me and Tess, why are we wearing different clothes instead of the the ones we had on when we jumped in?"

Bentley replied, "Sorry Taylor, but it was the only way for you and Tess to go around London without raising suspicion, besides, I did modify your goggles so in case Alice goes into a trance."

Taylor asked, "A trance, Bentley?"

He said, "Yes, a trance, according to the records, despite her being out of the asylum for a year, Alice is to known hallucinate about being in Wonderland, so when I said the modify, I mean when she goes into a hallucination, you will see what she sees through your goggles, though you got to keep a low profile if someone sees you, they will see you be mad too and send you into the asylum Alice was in."

Taylor gulped, and said, "Good point."

Bentley continued, "Anyway, in case she goes into a deep hallucination that makes her go to Wonderland, you need to head back to the hideout, Qwark and I are building a machine to help you and Tess to go into her mind."

Taylor replied, "Okay Bentley now where is Alice anyway?"

Bentley replied, "As I recall on what you said in your story when you fainted, she was going to see some chemist, she might still be in the boarding house where Dr. Bumby, and Ms. Decibel are."

Tess soon said, "If that is the case, why don't we just go in there, confront Bumby, save Ms. Decibel, get the document, and go home."

Bentley said, "Wonderful idea Tess, but your plan is flawed."

Tess asked, "Why?"

Bentley replied, "Because even if it's close, it is impossible to go near him, for if you do, not only Taylor will be sent to the asylum, but you will be sent to a circus, and also, the Dark Diamond is showing a dark barrier near Bumby. No, to stop him you and Taylor must help out Alice, so she can see in her memories that Bumby was responsible for everything, in both ruining Alice's life, and corrupting her Wonderland."

Taylor said, "Bentley's right, if we don't help out Alice, then we won't get my brother's life's work, so we must lay low until the time comes for us to confront him."

Tess was a bit disappointed, and said, "Okay, man it always have be the hard way."

Taylor said, "Somethings aren't meant to be easy."

Suddenly Taylor heard a familiar female voice, saying, "Another day. A different dream, perhaps."

Taylor said, "Alice is coming, sorry Bentley, me and Tess got to go."

Bentley replied, "Okay be careful you two."

* * *

Taylor soon took off her goggles, and hid them in a handbag, which replaces her backpack. She soon went with Tess on her shoulder, and when they turned around a corner, and saw a girl wearing a striped black-and-white long sleeved shirt, a dark skirt under a tattered white pinafore with a checkered border, with stockings and shoes that are dark olive green, with the shoes having nickel buckles. The girl looked at the two and, said, "You two are a bit odd, despite trying to blend into society."

Taylor said, "Well we tried to not attract attention, but listen, we are here to help you."

The girl said, "I do not need help, I need to get the chemist, anyway, I am Alice Liddell, and I must bid you two good day, um," as she was leaving them.

Taylor replied, "This is Tess, and I am Taylor, Taylor Fearbrave."

Alice stopped, and said, "Fearbrave, as in Shadow Fearbrave?"

Taylor replied, "Yes he's my brother, how do you know Shadow?"

Alice said, "He help me out in my restoring my Wonderland when I was in the asylum, how is he anyway."

Taylor explained everything, which was surprising to Alice, and soon Alice said, "Well, that is something, anyway, if you need to help your brother out of that coma, I will allow you to help me, come we must head for the chemist.

So now Alice, Taylor, and Tess began walking, but soon saw a white cat. Taylor said, "Look, that cat wants us to follow it," they soon follow it to an alley, but then it was gone.

Alice soon said, "Now where is that cat gone," they see the cat again, Taylor soon wasn't liking the people here, many of them drunk, or were looking at her with a mean look. They continued walking til they see the cat again right into another alley, Alice soon said, "Seems following furry creatures into dark holes has become a habit. I hope it's not a vice." They kept on following the cat, but soon, Alice stopped, and started to walk cautiously in the alley. Soon they were in a courtyard, and Alice, was feeling scared. Taylor soon saw Alice turn around, and saw that she was scared, Taylor soon grabbed her goggles, and put them on, and saw a man, but with the head of the beast from the vision of the fire. Taylor soon saw, there were a few more, and they were circling around Alice. Tess soon tapped on Taylor's head, she soon took off her goggles, and saw a little old lady coming to Alice, and put her old hand on the scared girl's right shoulder, causing her to turn, and snap out of her hallucination.

The lady then said, "My stars and garters, Alice Liddell! Slumming again are we?" the lady looked at Taylor and Tess, and continued, "I also see you have new friends."

Alice replied, "Nurse Witless! What luck. Twice in as many months. Oh, and yes, this is Taylor Fearbrave, and on her shoulder Tess."

Witless asked, "Out with these new friends, instead of on your own? Despite that, you look frizzled, Dearie. Not doing well?"

Alice replied, "Not Really."

Witless then said, "Come along home with your new friends, then and look at my pigeons. Pretty birds... like you."

Alice was mad, and said, "I don't think so. Our last visit cost me several pounds and got me nowhere."

Witless said, "I might recall where your mangy rabbit got to."

* * *

So the began walking, soon Taylor was seeing the nurse, and asked her, "Seems you are nice, but what is wrong, it seems you don't like Alice a bit."

Witless, soon said, _"Still a mess, no surprise. Her kin roasted like chestnuts right before her eyes."_ Soon Taylor's goggles started to vibrate, she put them on, and witnessed what the nurse was thinking. She soon saw the same burning house from her vision, but soon she saw Alice, in anger being hold down be two fat men, but one was shorter, and a doctor writhing stuff down. Witless continued, _"Ten years in Rutledge asylum wasted everyone's time."_ Soon she saw Alice weeping, while she was in session with Bumby, and Witless was still talking, _"Dr. Bumby won't do better."_ Soon Taylor saw Witless listening in an opened door outside Bumby's office, as Witless continued, _"Still hauling out her questions. The fire, her memory..."_ Witless was surprised, and continued, _"I deserve consideration, don't I?"_ She soon turned and began walking away, and continued, _"Who found her her new clothes? Who got her a place at Bumby's?"_ Taylor soon saw some women, while Witless continued, _"Where'd she be without me? On the street selling her backside!"_ Witless appeared in front of the women then some pigeons flew by, while Witless continued, _"Likes my pigeons, though."_ Soon Taylor saw Alice holding some bottles, while witless went on, _"She's doled out the odd pound or two."_ Witless is seen feeding the pigeons, and said, _"But what I know's worth more than that. Kept her secret, haven't I?"_ Taylor soon saw the burning house again, and soon saw young Alice holding a bunny, and then what Alice is today, while Witless was talking, _"Heard her say: ...all died on my account, I couldn't save you!"_ Alice looked while Witless continued feeding the birds, while the nurse went on, _"I've told her my silence is for sale, Cheap!"_ Then Taylor saw a woman tending a bar, and then a man holding the stuffed rabbit, while Witless continued, _"I'm a good sort, really. Not like her nanny, that no good barmaid! Or that lawyer fellow, Radcliffe, took her stupid rabbit."_ Taylor soon saw nothing but the man holding the rabbit, and also his shadow, while Witless continued, _"Need money. Warned her I'd tell the coppers if she didn't make a donation to my upkeep."_ Taylor soon saw Alice cringing in fear at while Witless smiled and was waving her hand as wanting some thing, while Witless said, _"She yells and goes off her head. Days she can't remember her name, what I heard."_

* * *

After the story, Taylor took off her goggles, and soon found out she was on a roof, looking around and was not liking the pollution due to smoke from the chimneys. Taylor said, "Man the pollution here is really bad, how can the pigeons survive with all that smoke."

Witless replied, "Don't worry dear, my pigeons don't mind."

Soon Alice came from behind Taylor, went to Witless, and said, "Nurse Witless, do you mean to harm me? To send me back to the asylum?"

The nurse replied, while feeding her pigeons seeds, "I won't say no... I've a thirst you could photograph."

Alice, soon jumped, when Witless talked again, "Need a drink..." Taylor saw that, and put back on her goggles, and was shocked that the nurse sprouted wings, while she continued, "More than mt whistle needs whetting..." and turned around and showed the nurse turned into the demon from earlier, roaring scaring Taylor and Alice.

Soon the ground shook, opened up, and caused Alice to fall, while Taylor looked down, and said, "Alice!" but soon Tess tapped on Taylor's head causing her to remover her goggles, seeing Alice walking as if she was sleep walking.

Nurse Witless said, "Oh there she goes again, going mad," she looked at Taylor and said, "It seems you are feeling her fear, especially when wearing those doodads on your head."

Taylor replied, "These are goggles, they are like glasses, its a long story, please excuse me, we need to go somewhere." The nurse nods her head, and let Taylor and Tess leave, so the went the same path as Alice, but only to turn to a corner, and to an alley. Taylor looked to see if the coast was clear, then put her hand to her ear, and said, "Bentley, Alice has gone to Wonderland, open the portal, it's time to help her, I just hope the machine is ready."

Bentley then said, "Okay Taylor, opening the portal, and also the machine is ready for both you and Tess." Soon Taylor saw the portal, and jumped in, and the portal soon vanished.

* * *

After a short vortex, Taylor was back at the hideout, and soon said, "Okay Bentley, get the machine prepped, for I'm ready for a mind entering adventure with Tess," but she soon see Bentley and Qwark cowering, Taylor was wondering, and said, "What," she soon heard a click, scared, and said, "There's someone you least expect right behind me, isn't there."

"You got that right, thief," Taylor looked at a anthropomorphic fox with brownish-orange fur, a beauty mark under her left eye, and thick wavy blue hair with bangs tied in a gold hairband. With her outfit that includes a dark blue midriff-baring top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker which has an INTERPOL badge hangs. She was also wearing light brown jacket and yellow gloves, a golden hoop piercing on top of her left ear, plain knee-high combat boots, and lipstick, holding a pistol at Taylor and Tess.

Taylor soon knows this is Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, she was scared with the pistol was aimed at Taylor, she soon spoke, "Okay about that robbery at the museum, I can explain, besides, that Diamond is really magical, you saw me and Tess came out of that map."

However, Carmelita was still pointing the pistol at her, and saying, "Well it doesn't matter, your brother will be disappointed to see you in jail for stealing when he wakes up from his coma."

Taylor replied, "Wait the ones who cause him to be in that coma are in that diamond, I wish to find his life's work, which were stolen, but also those villains that escaped from Heathrow Penitentiary are there too, but I must help one of them, for she is being forced to used what her talent of crime was against her will, I will defeat these people, and get the stuff they stole from my brother, then I will go to prison."

Carmelita soon lowered her pistol, and said, "Okay, tell me everything," Taylor soon explained what had happened, and Carmelita was at first couldn't believe her, but then some of the story sort of made sense, and explained the break in at Heathrow, she then said, "Well, seems you have a big adventure then, well I want in, for I wish to have those criminals back behind bars, if you do that, then I will pardon your thievery at the museum."

Taylor smiled, and said, "Thank you Inspector," she then was relieved. She soon turned to Bentley, and said, "Anyway, let me see that machine."

Bentley then pulled a lever, and said, "Okay here it is," and soon everyone looked, and Taylor looked confused what the machine looked like.

She soon said, "The machine looks like a sit in hair dryer you see in barbershops and beauty salons."

Bentley replied, "Yes, I found one that was on a curb as if it will be thrown away, it was the only way to get one without stealing and getting the cops on us," looking at Carmelita fearfully, and continued, "I even managed to make a small replica for Tess so she can join in, all you two do is just sit there, and I will power it up, for I have already set up the Dark Diamond into the machine so you can join in, don't worry, you won't die for it won't shock you, so good luck you too."

Taylor and Tess soon sat on the machine, and the dome went over their heads, and Bentley powered it up, and soon Taylor and Tess soon felt as if they were going into the vortex, and are ready to help Alice in her Wonderland.

* * *

 **Phew, that was a bit longer, and sorry for the delay, anyway, I originally planned for Carmelita to find the hideout at the end of another fanfic, but I thought otherwise, anyway, I hope whoever finds this fanfic during their search for good ones, please review, and leave a like, just no flames**


	3. Wonderland Area 1 Part 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC I do not own Tess, or the Characters from American McGee's Alice, or its sequel.

* * *

Taylor and Tess soon were out of the vortex, floating around a beautiful sight until landing on some grassy field. She soon saw Alice was floating towards them, with a different outfit, which is a blue knee-high dress with short puffy sleeves, a bloodstained white pinafore apron with it's pockets having the astronomical signs of Eris, and Jupiter sewn on them, along with a pair of black and white striped stockings, knee high black boots with belts, and an Omega pendent on a silver chain around her neck.

Alice soon landed, looked and saw Taylor and Tess, she stared at them and said, "What are you two doing here, I wouldn't expect to see you two in Wonderland."

Taylor replied, "It's a long and to you a confusing story, so I won't get into detail."

Alice, thought, and soon said, "Very well, anyway," she began walking, and continued, "Very upsetting journey. But I'm rid of Pris... or whatever she's become." Taylor would say it was a hallucination, but she won't, soon Alice continued, "At least the place We've landed is somewhat familiar to me."

Taylor with Tess on her shoulder soon walked with Alice with stepping stones that resemble dominoes, when the last one was being blocked when a tall, gray skinny cat with at toothy grin appeared, and said, "About time too, Alice, and I see you have some new friends to help you,"

Alice crossed her arms, and said, "Blasted Cat! And yes, they are called, Taylor Fearbrave, sister to Shadow Fearbrave, and on her shoulder is Tess, anyway. Don't try to bully me! I'm very much on edge."

"Purrrrfect. When you're not on edge, you're taking too much space." The Cat looked at Taylor, and said, "So you are the sister of the boy who helped Alice in her Wonderland, well, I hope you will be as much help as he was."

"I will, I need to help my brother, and I need to help Alice to do that," Taylor replied

"Unlike Taylor, you're no help at all," Alice said to the Cat.

The Cat replied, "But you know I can be, like Taylor's friend, whatever she is."

Tess replied, "I'm an ottsel."

"I'll frighten myself when necessary, thanks very much. I was hoping to escape all that," Alice replied.

The Cat replied back, "Abandon that hope! A new law reigns in this Wonderland, Alice. It's very rough justice all round. We're at risk here. You and you're friends... be on your guard!" Soon the Cat disappeared.

Taylor looked around and said, "Where are we anyway?"

Alice replied, "It would look like the Vale of Tears, and if you will know why it is called that shortly." The trio soon began walking, Taylor soon is seeing many child things besides the dominoes, like dice, and marbles, only the objects were very big.

They eventually found a miniature house similar to Taylor's vision, which meant that house was Alice's home. Alice soon touched it and soon a picture of a man, a woman, and a girl popped up, which would resemble the silhouettes Taylor also saw in her vision waving good bye, Taylor soon sees that those three were Alice's family. Soon, Taylor heard a voice of a girl, and it said, _"You're part frog, Alice, I swear. You jump so well!"_ and soon the picture was gone.

Taylor looked at Alice, and saw she was sad, Alice said, "That was a memory, though I so wish I would erase it."

Taylor soon said, "No, memories are important, despite you having bad ones, you must learn from the bad, and cherish from the good."

Alice looked, and smiled by Taylor's words of confidence, and they kept moving, they soon saw a statue that looked like Alice, but it was also a fountain for water was coming from the closed eyes, as if the statue was crying, Tess soon said, "Now we know why this place is called the Vale of Tears."

They continued forward, many jumping on domino like platforms. They soon saw another memory, Alice touched it, and the picture of Alice's family appeared again, this time an older woman spoke, she said, _"If you jump off that table again, Alice, I'll expire. You're 2 times too reckless, my girl."_ Soon the picture disappeared again, and soon some big mushrooms appear, and the girls soon used them to continue.

They saw another mushroom pop up, Alice walked to it, and it made her bounce up like a trampoline to a high ledge, Taylor soon followed, while held on Taylor to avoid falling off her shoulder, the soon saw a mushroom, and another memory, Alice grabbed it, and the picture came back, this time a man's voice spoke, it said _"Amanita muscaria, Alice, is merely a stinky toadstool. A spongy consistency, but poisonous."_ The picture vanished again, and the girls jumped an another mushroom.

When they made up the next ledge, they saw big vial with purple liquid pouring out, and a small tag that said "DRINK ME." Alice and Taylor went to the liquid, while Tess stayed, not to get her fur wet. Alice soon spoke, "I've been this road before. Good things in small packages?"

The Cat reappeared, and said, "Though both lacking bathing costumes, a plunge in that pool is in order!"

Taylor and Alice soon touched the water, Taylor looked at herself, and was shrinking, she asked, "What's happening?"

Alice looked and said, "My Goodness! We're shrinking in this potion! Shall we disappear?"

The Cat looked down and replied, "Almost. But the upside is that while smaller you both can see things that are nearly invisible to your bigger selves."

They soon quickly grew back to their normal sizes, and Alice said, "Ah! I get it. Quite! "Forests for the trees"; just the other way 'round. Short-sighted is more than a matter of perspective." The girls soon saw a hole shaped like a keyhole, and proceed into entering it.

Before shrinking and entering the keyhole, they saw another memory, this time it is shaped like a syringe. Alice soon picked up the memory, and soon the girls saw a picture of the doctor Taylor saw in her vision when Nurse Witless was telling her story, and he said, _"Look how small she's become. All curled up, she's barely there, a vixen in her hidey-hole."_ The picture disappeared and the girls shrank, Alice went in the Keyhole first, then Taylor with Tess on all fours behind them.

They walked through a tunnel until they exited to the same bouncy mushroom where the found the third house memory. The girls bounced up again and soon saw another keyhole, and started going through another tunnel. There they saw another ledge and went down. They soon turned around and saw another keyhole, went into another tunnel. eventually they found another bouncy mushroom, only it is blue, Alice was still small and saw on the walls drawings that looked like her house, and and arrow pointing at a rock. Alice soon went behind the rock and found another house memory. She picked up the memory, and soon the picture of her family again, and girl spoke again, _"I'll never have more fun alone than when I rode the big slide in Hyde Park. Papa will take you soon, Alice."_ And the picture disappeared, and the girls went to the blue mushroom which made bounce way high up.

The girls soon found themselves on what looks like a slide. Taylor looked at it and said, "Well no where else we can go," she soon jumped and began sliding down, and Alice followed. Taylor with Tess on her shoulder, and Alice continued, until they eventually made it to the end, where they find themselves at the bank a river that is red like blood.

Taylor and Tess were not happy about this river of blood, but Alice continued to walk into and up the river, with Taylor and Tess following, and soon saw a skeletal remains of the creature from Taylor's vision, Taylor soon asked, "What was this thing, it must've been really menacing, and scary."

Alice looked at Taylor and said, "This was the Jaberwocky, your brother and I defeated it together, seems despite the skeleton it still has blood to shed."

Taylor soon sees a chef's butcher knife with strange engravings, and blood there on the Jaberwocky's skull, soon the Cat appeared again, and spoke to Alice, "The Vorpal Blade is swift and keen. And always ready for service."

The Knife, or the Vorpal Blade is what the cat calls it soon magically went off of the Jaberwacky's skull, and floated straight to Alice and floated in front of her. Alice soon took the blade, while she examined the blade, she told the Cat, "I've not come back here looking for a fight."

The Cat replied, "Really? That's a pity. One's certainly looking for you, along with your new friends, maybe." The Cat then soon disappeared.

The Jaberwocky's corpse was soon fading into dust, Alice then soon saw another syringe memory, Alice took it and the picture of the doctor reappeared, and said, _""Flight or Fight" implies a permanent choice. But "Flight" often just means putting off the fight for another day. Choose your battles wisely, Alice."_

Soon a tremor started and scared the girls, but soon stopped. Tess soon said, "What was that all about an earthquake."

Taylor looked at her and said, "I don't know, Tess, but I think with something like that it is best we keep moving." The girls continue to walk out of the area of blood.

Soon the found another clearing, but had puddles of tar, soon the ground shook again, and something started to rise from the tar, which was a grotesque creature with an eyeless baby doll head for a face. Alice soon drew the Vorpal Blade and started fighting. She soon made short work of that "Insidious Ruin," but soon two more popped out. Taylor knew she had to help, so she went to a ruin and started whacking it with her staff. While the girls fight the ruins Alice said, "Ugly, gross, and evil in a single monstrosity." Both ruins are soon dealt with, the girls soon saw some roots move and the girls soon moved on towards the path that opened and soon saw another memory, but this time it was a pair of glasses.

Alice picked up the glasses and an image of Dr. Bumby appeared, and it said, _"A flower's purpose is simple and immutable. Human purpose is fickle because it is a slave to a memory. Memories must be strictly managed, Alice. Unproductive ones must be eliminated."_ Taylor did not like that memory, she could wish Alice to disregard it, but it might give away the truth, for Alice must learn it by herself, despite it will be sad when she learns that Taylor knew all along. Soon the girls pressed forward, seeing another red bouncy mushroom, and bounce to whatever is going to be in stored for them.

* * *

 **Sorry it took a long time, but I managed to finally wrote down this chapter, thank Dat360NoScope for his walk through, which I am using for writing it which is good despite I might be cheating, but it helps so I won't end up dying when I do the game, anyway those who will ever read this I will be changing what fanfic it is instead of a crossover as long as I do disclaimers, I will do the next chapter next time if I get to it see ya.**


	4. Wonderland Area 1 Part 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, I do not own Tess, Bentley, or the characters of American McGee's Alice or it's sequel.

* * *

Alice, Taylor and Tess continue on there way until they saw big gaps, so long the girls can't make it with normal jumps. Soon Taylor sees something, she soon said to Alice, "Excuse me Alice, I need to talk with someone, hope you understand," Alice nodded. Taylor put down her goggles, soon her face was on the right lens, while the left lens had another who she is talking to, she soon said, "Hey Bentley I think I'm seeing things must be vertigo or something, I see a black sphere showing a figure, can you tell me something about this."

Bentley replied, "Really I read about this, according to your brother Shadow's profile, he stated that the Fearbrave's have known to see things that depict about learning a special move, he even call's them Move Spheres, what is the figure doing?"

"It looks like the figure's feet is off the ground while it has it's arm up and twirling a stick over head like a baton tosser," Taylor replied.

Bentley soon thought and said, "It seems the sphere is showing a move called the Staff Helicopter, to do this move you need to jump and then twirl your staff very fast to glide swiftly over large gaps."

"So do a Leap of Faith and then twirl my staff to perform the Staff Helicopter," Taylor said, thought and smiled and spoke again, "Okay I'm on it."

Taylor soon took off her goggles, and she soon saw Alice a bit confused, Alice soon asked, "Who's this Bentley you were talking to, I only see you and Tess?"

"Bentley is my friend who is helping me to retrieve my brother's life's work, though he is doing it in the safety of my hideout far from London, it's a bit complicated," Taylor replied.

Alice soon shrugged her shoulder, and pressed on. Taylor, with Tess on her left shoulder, soon then made a leap, and put her staff over her head and started twirling. Soon enough Taylor is floating across the gap, and towards the next ledge. Alice soon followed twirling and floating towards Taylor. They soon did the same process to the next ledge, and another bouncy mushroom appeared. They bounced up the mushroom to the higher ledge. Alice and Taylor soon did their gliding skills to the next ledge, soon Alice found another bottle, and took it. Alice soon went to a ledge and saw someone she is shocked to see. Tess looked at her and said, "What's wrong Alice, who is that person that is making you feel uncomfortable?"

Alice looked at Tess and replied, "That is the Duchess, and she caused me and Taylor's brother Shadow trouble the last time."

"Well despite that, we have to proceed to her direction to continue," Taylor said, jumping off the ledge.

The girls walked to the Duchess, and she sees them, and said, "Ah, it's you again, Alice. You and your new friends may approach."

"Why would I do that? You want to eat me and maybe Taylor, who is the sister to Shadow, and her friend Tess too!" Alice said.

The Duchess replied, "Yes well you and the girl's brother taught me manners and I've lost my taste for mad women, along with sane women, and rat-like creatures; strictly a porcine diet for me. Everything's better with bacon, don't you agree? Of course you all do."

Tess soon said, "I am known as an ottsel dear Duchess, sorry for the correction please continue."

The Duchess bowed and said, "Thank you dear ottsel. Now, there are Pig Snouts scattered about. I heard a few behind the house; go fetch them for me. But take care of the pests that block your way. Pepper them up if they do. They need spice and you and your friends are just dishes - ehm - girls to season them for me." She pointed at the pepper grinder, "You'll find that grinder serviceable."

Alice asked, "Why not season your own pig parts?"

The Duchess replied while gesturing her face, "Matter of priorities. My alabaster skin needs protection from the disgusting creatures running amok amidst the environs. But one gets peckish. Look, all you have to do is listen to the oink, then shoot the snout. You may like the results, I certainly will." Alice soon took the the Dutchess's Pepper Grinder. Soon a door opened between two shelves, and the girls proceeded to another area.

The eventually spotted a weird bush of nuts and bolts, and soon a weird flies came out of it, Taylor soon said, "What are these things bolts that can fly?" getting ready to attack.

Alice soon got the grinder ready and said, "Bolterflies, don't let them near you otherwise they will cling on to you and hurt you." Alice soon began shooting the bolterflies, and then shot the bush so more won't come out. but soon two more bolterfly bushes dropped from the trees, and Alice shot those and the bolterflies that already came out. They walked to a ramp, when three more bushes appeared, Alice began shooting, but soon the grinder stopped, and said, "Darn the Grinder overheated, got to wait until it cools off," after she said that, Taylor began whacking the last bush and bolterflies with her staff. Just as the girls were about to make it to the ramp an insidious ruin blocked their path, and soon Taylor went and whacked the ruin until it's dead.

Soon after the fight, Taylor heard an oink, she looked up and saw a flying pig snout. Taylor soon said "That must be the snout the Duchess told us about, let's pepper it and get out of this area before more bloterflies or ruins come." Alice soon blasted the snout with the grinder, it soon sneezes and went to the door where the Duchess is.

The girls followed the snout, and the Duchess, she looked at them and said, "Thank you girls so much for the snout. Now go away, oh wait I forgot one thing, if you see any more snouts, pepper them and they will then reveal paths and maybe memories if you find them." Soon a small keyhole door opened, and the girls shrank and went in to an new area.

Alice soon saw another snout, and began shooting it with pepper until it sneezed and moved some dominoes and made a jumping path, but soon more bolterfly bushes showed up, and Alice soon began shooting the bushes while Tayler began whacking the flies. The girls jumped from domino to domino, and made it to the other side, but saw two insidious ruins. They soon found another pig snout, Alice soon blasted it and then more dominoes appeared. They soon found another memory, but it took the shape of what looks like a mirror, Alice took it and this time a picture of Alice's nanny, and she said, _"Finish your soup, girls. Bovine juveniles gave their all for it."_ The girls continued to the next area, the soon saw the weeping Alice statue crying out tar, but soon the saw something coming out like a big tear, along with more of them.

Taylor saw this she thinks these are "Slithering Ruins," but despite that, both she and Alice made short work of them. The kept moving defeating more ruins, _"These ruins must be really what the Doctor is using to try to stop Alice from learning the Truth, luckily there is nothing around made by Ms. Decibel,"_ Taylor thought. Soon another earthquake happened, this time some of the landscape became desolated and fiery from the tar like pollution from the ruin. Alice soon saw what looks like another memory, Taylor saw that and nodded they soon try to get it. They jumped on the mushroom, and they began heading for the next place to get the memory, Taylor and Tess made it, but Alice didn't, Taylor saw that and yelled, "ALICE," and Alice soon vanished into butterflies.

Taylor soon thought she failed but soon someone yelled, "It's okay Taylor, I am fine, seems I was brought somewhere close." Taylor sighed in relief, for she saw Alice back at the spot where the scenery started to change, Alice tried to go to Taylor but failed again, she back where she spawned, she soon yelled, "I'll have to take the scenic route."

Alice soon went a little bit the long way, over a tar geyser, and soon faced and defeated some insidious and slithering ruins, and soon jumped and floated toward Taylor. The girls jump on the mushroom on the ledge, went over another tar geyser, and saw the memory, it was a Bumby memory. Alice took it and it said, _"The railway running through Wonderland sounds charming but insufficient. Noise and smoke like snips and snails, perhaps. Best to forget that train. A mock turtle as conductor? Oh no. I don't think that will do at all."_ Taylor was mad, the Doctor tromping on Alice's imagination, that isn't a good thing even for a therapist.

The girls continued on, after a few jumps made it to what looked like a train station, the soon see more Insidious ruins and Bolterfly bushes. They were all disposed of, but soon teeth were dropping after the enemies defeat. Alice was getting tired, Taylor saw that was about to ask what is the problem until, "If you are getting tired with you weapons being weak, I can help," said a voice, the girls looked around and the voice spoke again, "I am over here, the skull on Alice's bow," Taylor and Tess went to look at Alice's back and Alice turned her head, sort of, and the skull continued, "I am Hollow Yves, now listen to me as your lives depend on it mostly you Alice - because it does! Gather those "pearly whites" that are dropped from enemies to prevent before your premature arrivals before the pearly gates. My friends can use these choppers, and you Alice will improve your weapons' capacity." Alice soon took the teeth she got from the fight and upgraded her Vorpal Blade.

Soon another earthquake came, and the parts of a train fell down into the deep abyss below. Alice soon said, "Hatter always hated mechanical malfunctions. This disaster is either his doing or his epitaph." The girls soon continued on, with a few jumps, but soon entered a tunnel, and another earthquake and a big boulder blocked off the entrance of the tunnel.

"Well looks like there's no turning back now seems we keep going," Tess said. Taylor looked at Tess as if saying, "You think." The girls continued to the end of the tunnel and soon came to an area with giant teapots. The Girls soon found after falling down a ledge to the new area, and found a new enemy, what Alice sees as miniature Mad Hatters. The girls soon fought these "Madcaps," and soon made it to a big ledge, Alice soon shrank, so did Taylor, and the saw a path. The girls continue the path until they saw another memory, this time it looked like a bottle.

Alice took it and a picture of Nurse Witless appeared and her voice came saying, _"It could have happened that way, Alice. You remember poor Mr. Kook? Died, didn't he? Dr. Wilson rejects spontaneous combustion. But I trust Mr. Dickens."_ Taylor didn't know much about that but they continued. The girls soon saw another pig snout, Alice peppered it and a ledge rose up with a mushroom, the girls went to it and soon saw a giant basket, Alice broke it and five golden teeth. the girls soon leaped, floated/glided back to the spot where the found the snout. The girls soon went up some stairs to what to Taylor thinks is a cable car station. Alice soon saw a big horn, and she gone there and blew into it and a cable car which looked like a teapot came. The girls soon entered it and it went into it and it began moving to where it came from.

Taylor looked at the big building and asked, "Alice what is this place?"

"The Hatter's Domain. Almost as I remember it." Alice replied, getting closer.

Soon the Cat appeared in front of the girls and said, "Appearances, as you know better can be deceiving, Alice. Much has changed since your last visit, when your new friend's brother was with you."

"Dr. Bumby says change is constructive; that different is good," Alice replied. Taylor doesn't seem to like that thought.

"Different denotes neither bad nor good, but it certainly means 'not the same'. Find the Hatter, girls. He knows more about 'different' than you or your friends," the Cat replied with a grin. Taylor knows he has a point, but soon she sees some bolterflies outside the cable car.

"But does he know more about the difference between bad and good?" Alice asked, while the bolterflies started attacking the cable car.

"Making more friends, Alice? You're as randomly lethal and entirely confused as you ever were, even before the boy Shadow came to help," the cat replied. Taylor and Tess looked scared with the bloterflies breaking the cable cars windows.

Alice replied, "Even with Taylor and Tess, I've managed without you so far, Cat. Return to whatever hovel's home you. I'll call, if I need you." Taylor and Tess were really scared the attack, despite listening to the conversation.

"Predictably rash. It's not a question of if, Alice, it's when. Now, you and your friends, hold on, and, as they say, "shut up"." The Cat replied and soon disappeared.

"So typical," Alice said.

Taylor soon said, "Despite that, the Cat was right girls, BRACE YOURSELVES," the girls soon got ready for they were going to crash into the wall.

Taylor soon woke up and was okay, and saw Tess is okay as well. She looked around and asked, "Alice, are you okay?"

Alice soon got up and Taylor saw she had a new look. Her dress looked like a steam-punk attire, and features a neck-frill collar, a Waspie waist cincher with an attached harness, buckled fingerless gloves. Her boots remain the same as do her stockings. Hollow Yves is replaced with a clock, two mechanical and leather straps. The apron looked like it was made of leather, and features, the astronomical signs of Saturn and Mercury.

Alice soon said, "I've made more graceful entrances. I suppose I must be grateful nothing's broken." The soon looked and get ready to get moving.

* * *

 **Once again sorry it took a long time, but now the fourth chapter is done, I know there are things if you see the youtuber's walkthrough, but it might be a hassle to write about the bottles, and I know the teeth were there before Hollow Yves, but I thought it would be nice. and I wrote down the description of Alice's Steam dress from the Alice wiki, I just need to put the details perfectly. Anyway if you read this thank you if you like this please leave a comment and add to favorites and when I get to it I hope you will like the next chapter. SEE YA!**


	5. Hatter's Domain Part 1

Disclaimer: I only own my character, I do not own Tess or any characters from American McGee's Alice or its sequel.

* * *

The girls soon saw a steam blast, but Alice soon jumped and began flying upward. Taylor twirled her staff with Tess on her shoulder, to come follow Alice, and soon saw an Liddell Family memory, behind the ruined cable car. Alice picked it up, Alice's Family popped up, while Alice's Mother soon spoke, _"Lizzie, remember when a burst of steam blew your dress up to your neck? Just outside Harrods it was. Fortunate your undergarments had just been laundered."_ Taylor and Tess covered their mouths just to keep them from laughing, though Alice looked at them, and snickered a bit for that memory for what Taylor said to cherish her good memories, and learn from her bad memories.

The girls then continued on outside, Alice soon saw a pressure pod. She soon looked at the valve and turned it, and two steam pods began blasting upwards, the girls made it to a floating platform, but had to make short work of a madcap. They went onto another steam pod, and defeated two more madcaps. The girls entered the building, and soon saw dodo birds hanging, Taylor was disgust, and thought _"Man at this rate the dodo will be extinct, again."_ Alice soon saw teapot lever, and she pulled it and a giant gear that was spinning and blocking their path stopped, and the girls and jumped to continue. Alice soon saw another pressure pod, but two madcaps were there and started to attack. Taylor soon attacked them while Alice turned the valve, and another steam pod appeared. The girls continued jumped to reach a place that had a group of madcaps. They soon fought them, and continued, despite, it almost caused Alice to meet her end.

Alice soon saw an opening in a wall, and then shrunk, and saw there was a snout and a memory there. Alice soon floated while Taylor twirled to follow her. They soon saw a snout, and Alice peppered it, it sneezed, and a basket appeared, and found five gold teeth. The soon saw another memory from Alice's family. Alice picked it up, this time Lizzie spoke, _"My heart is open, Alice. Never closed, never locked. It needs no key,"_ Taylor wondered if she would've done that when the doctor fancied her.

The girls continued, but as they entered, Alice shrunk again, while Taylor followed, and Tess after her, and found a Nurse Witless memory. Alice took it and the nurse spoke _"I know you hear me, you contrary child. Use the bed pan! And let go of that wretched rabbit!"_ Taylor was a bit made that the nurse didn't want Alice to keep her stuffed rabbit.

The girls continued, but after a float/twirl, Alice heard an oink, and saw another snout. She peppered it, and it sneezed, and soon a steam pod appeared. The girls went there, and saw another keyhole, Alice and Taylor shrunk, and entered it, and saw another Asylum Doctor memory. Alice collected it, and it spoke, _"Alice was often alone; an interior and lonesome child, I suspect. Her sister, though loving and much loved, was too old to be a playmate."_ Taylor was soon feeling sad for Alice being lonely even before Shadow was around to help her. The girls went back and continued on to a room that at the bottom is full of tea, however, as they went on to a circular platform, they faced a new enemy, a spider legged teapot robot with a big red eye.

The girls son were facing against this "Eyepot," Alice soon learned with the Grinder, the eyepot is stunned, and Taylor soon wacked it with her staff, they repeated the process one more time, and the eyepot was defeated. Then another platformed appeared in the tea below and another eyepot and 2 insidious ruins, the girls soon defeated them, and soon faced more enemies and defeated them soon a door opened that was labeled Lost & Found. As they entered, the Cat appeared, and said, "He's obsessed with time. Find him. Or you and your friends time may be short," and soon he disappeared.

The girls continued on and soon made it to a sliding chute. Sliding down, all the way and soon where what looked like a garbage dump. Alice soon saw a rabbit with its eyes blinking. Alice picked it up and thought of putting on it for good use. The girls continued on and soon saw a barrier, Alice took out the rabbit, and used it, Taylor know it was a bomb, and soon yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The rabbit blew up, and the girls continued and saw another barrier. Alice soon saw some boxes and broke them and a bouncy mushroom appeared, the continued but soon saw a keyhole.

After Taylor and Alice shrank, the girls entered it and saw another Liddell Family memory. Alice took it, and Alice's Mother spoke, _"We'll roast in our beds, Alice, for the sake of your father's unnatural devotion to print paper. The hordes of flammables wants only a malignant spark, and poof . . . Our flesh and blood is smoke ash."_ Taylor knew that was a warning not to play with fire, and keep flammable objects away. The girls continued on and soon saw a door that has the name Liddel on top, and a blaze is behind it.

Alice soon entered it and disappeared, while Taylor soon saw some butterflies, and they surrounded them and they were in a new area, however, Taylor's goggles were vibrating. She put them on, and saw memory of Alice when she was little. She sees Alice's family together in a portrait, hanging on a mantle in a fireplace. Alice soon spoke, _"Our lovely library was a fire trap. A conflagration, waiting to happen."_ Taylor soon saw alot of stuff that back in the day was flammable. She soon saw a hoop, and soon a key appeared and then everything went black.

Taylor soon took off her goggles and heard a door open and saw Alice came out, and soon insidious ruins came by the hoard, Alice soon then cringed, and screamed and a power was felt by Taylor as if Alice is ready to attack anyone even Taylor and Tess. The ruins soon tried to hurt Alice, but she felt impervious. Soon the Ruins were all destroyed, and Alice was back to normal. Alice soon saw Taylor and Tess, they were scared. Alice soon said, "Not to worry, this ability I did is, despite this I am still me, I won't hurt you two." Taylor agreed, but suddenly she felt a vibration on her goggles.

She put them down, and Bentley appeared on Taylor's left lens, while Taylor appeared her right lens, Taylor soon said, "Those ruins got owned by Alice's devastating ability."

"Alice seems due to the shock she is still struggling with, since the fire, has caused a type of ability called Hysteria," Bentley replied, scaring Taylor.

Taylor soon replied, "I think I might not enjoy this."

"Yes, for you see if you and Tess are her enemy Taylor, forget about coming out of her mind in one piece, you will be coming out of there with yours and Tess's mind in a million pieces," Bentley said in a shouting voice.

"Well then Tess and I must make sure not to be on Alice's bad side," Taylor replied and took off her goggles.

Alice soon looked at Taylor, and she is still confused with her goggles, but shrugged it and pressed on. They soon saw a gap with a platform overhanging. but saw a red clock and Tess said, "Seems you need to use the Pepper Grinder on that clock to lower the platform." Alice soon blasted the clock a few times until the clock went green. The girls pressed on and made it to another room and saw two pieces that Alice recognizes an upper torso and a green head.

The green head was muttering about some stuff with his eyes closed. Alice soon said while picking up the head, "Hatter, I recall me and Shadow leaving you in a decrepit condition, but not in pieces." Taylor now knows this guy is the great Mad Hatter himself.

The Hatter opened it's eyes, and said, "What, what? Oh... It's you, with some new friends."

Alice replied to the head of the Hatter, "Yes the girl is Taylor Fearbrave, and on her shoulder is an ottsel, whose name is Tess." Taylor and Tess waved hi at the head, then Alice continued, "Anyway, what happened to you? You've lost your hat, and some... parts are missing."

The Hatter soon replied as Alice was walking to the torso, "Missing indeed. Though, things being what they are... I barely miss their missing. As to what's happened, you should know better than I. It's your place, after all. I know my place." Alice soon put his head on the torso where the neck goes.

"When did you ever know your place, or how to keep it? Now, what's going on?" Alice asked.

The Hatter replied and soon the place shook with a noise, "Ahhhh. That's going on. And around, and up, and down, in my ears, through my eye, and up my nostrils, down my gullet and winding in my guts..."

Alice replied back, "Papa was exceedingly fond of trains. I don't like them much."

"You won't like this one at all. Nothing like when Mock Turtle was in charge of the Looking Glass Line. This railroad's a cursed shambles. The stink is, ferocious; the light, blinding; the noise, atrocious; the..."

Alice interrupted, "Ah, quite, Hatter. I get the idea; a bad train."

A hand soon appeared and picked up the Hatter, but he soon said while being lifted up, "The world is upside down, Alice. Inmates run the asylum - no offence. And worst of all... I'm left tea-less."

Taylor soon was sad about the Hatter. Alice soon said, "Tragic. If we do help, will you help us in return?"

The Hatter answered, "Cross my heart, if I had one. Find my limbs and toss them into the chute. Machines will do the rest. Be on your way, now. That's some good girls. Best way out is out is through the Clock Face."

Alice soon saw some barriers, and used some Clockwork Bombs to blow them up, and soon stepped on a pressure plate. She stepped on it, and a pillar from the other barrier was lowered, she soon put another Clockwork Bomb, and the girls ran to the pillar, and the pillar went up.

The pillar soon stopped at and the girls were outside again and soon saw three buildings, two shaped like teapots, the last one looked like a Tiki totem head. The first tea had a bit of lava from the handle, with a sign that read, "Smelling & Regurgitating." The second teapot had a clock below a sign which read, "Assemblage (or Destruction) as Required." The tiki head had pipes going up and down ever over a sign that read, "Cramping Up & Pressing Down." The girls soon saw an umbrella floating down, Alice was about to get it when the girls heard a voice, it came from a horn, Taylor soon asked, "Who is that talking."

Alice looked and replied, "Seems to be the Dormy, Shadow and I saw both him and Hare being tortured by Hatter last time I saw them with your brother." Alice soon saw another snout, she peppered it and it sneezed, and a gear platform rose with another Asylum doctor memory.

Alice floated to it with Taylor behind, Alice picked it up, the picture of the Asylum doctor came, and he said, _"It's been years now, Alice; time to put away childish things."_ Taylor was thinking that the doctor was talking about her stuffed rabbit. The girls head back to the platform where the umbrella is. Alice picked up the umbrella, then soon a new ruin rose out from a big pile of tar. It had three baby doll faces, and three arms, two from a baby doll, and the other made of tar. Alice soon used her new umbrella on this new "Menacing Ruin," and deflected its projectile attack, but that made it mad. After a back and forth struggle, the menacing ruin was destroyed, soon two red clocks appeared behind them. Alice soon peppered the one where the memory was, and more gears appeared, and the girls jumped and saw a teacup minecart, they rode it to enter the "Smelling and Regurgitating" building.

* * *

 **Well I merged two walkthrough videos by one and a half, Alice, Taylor and Tess will be soon getting Hatter's missing limbs, this will be very dangerous for Taylor. Anyway thank you for enjoying this chapter if you read it, if you like it please review, add to favorites, and when I get the chance I will continue in the next chapter, SEE YA!**


End file.
